


Sing&Smile&Die

by Aoi_Hikari



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Guro, Parody, Song - Freeform, Suicide, consensual guro
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoi_Hikari/pseuds/Aoi_Hikari
Summary: A parody of the Sing&Smile song.The song is in Japanese, but there are English and Russian subtitles.
Kudos: 2





	Sing&Smile&Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sing&Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/703984) by Re:nG. 



> This is a Vocaloid song in Japanese written by me who doesn't know either Japanese or how to properly use Vocaloid (or a thing about music in the first place). You have been warned.

Youtube (Romaji and English hardsub, Russian softsub): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4Tdfb6dLYk  
Iwara (Romaji and English hardsub): https://www.iwara.tv/videos/42qbqtpjwysyplooa

Lyrics (Romaji):

saa utainagara ikou  
jibun no inochi wo suteru no wa  
kitto subarashii kimochi  
sekai wo yamerareru yo  
riyuu mo inakereba motto tanoshii

aa "shinitakunai" to iu taikutsu na honnou  
sonna detarame dore kurai kiku tsumori?  
nn ikitai kimochi sae shitou ni kaete  
saa genki wo dashite ikou

shobokuretete mo tada jisatsu shite  
kitto genkizukete kureru

saa utainagara ikou  
jibun no inochi wo suteru no wa  
kitto subarashii kimochi  
sekai wo yamerareru yo  
riyuu mo inakereba motto tanoshii

aa seishi wa mottomo shinken dakara koso  
asobi ni kaereba mottomo tanoshii naru  
nn sonzai sae mo omocha ni shite sasete  
saa yuuki wo dashitemiyou

shiniyuku houhou wa takusan aru yo  
erabe docchi ga ki ni iru

saa warainagara ikou  
kataomoi demo utsubyou demo nai  
tanashimi no tame no dake ni  
bokura ga kieteku n da  
isshun no yorokibi no tame  
eien ni

saa te wo toriatte ikou  
moshikashite ki ga kawareba demo  
dareka ga koroshite kureru yo

bokura wa nakunatteru yo

saa utainagara ikou  
jibun no inochi wo suteru no wa  
kitto subarashii kimochi  
sekai wo yamerareru yo  
riyuu mo inakereba motto tanoshii


End file.
